1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering column damper for power-driven vehicles.
2. Background Art
DE 199 59 107 A1 teaches numerous dampers for vehicle steering columns. These columns have a tubular housing which is filled with a damping medium and into which, upon impact, a piston is retractable by varying force/length characteristics. The dampers are triggered by an electronic triggering unit. They must be arranged beside the steering column.
It is an object of the invention to embody as compact as possible a steering column damper.
This object is attained in a steering column damper for a power-driven vehicle, comprising a jacket tube with a central longitudinal axis; a sliding tube displaceably guided in the jacket tube; a steering shaft, which is mounted for pivotability about the central longitudinal axis relative to the sliding tube and/or the jacket tube and guided through the jacket tube and the sliding tube; at least one working area, which is disposed between the jacket tube and the sliding tube and filled with a damping medium; at least one working-area-volume reduction unit, which is connected with the sliding tube, reducing the volume of the at least one working area upon insertion of the sliding tube into the jacket tube; at least one aperture which opens the at least one working area to ambience for discharge of the damping medium from the respective working area; a closing element for blocking the at least one aperture; and a triggering unit for controllable release of the respective closing element. The gist of the invention resides in that a damping unit is provided directly in the vicinity of the jacket tube and of the sliding tube that can be pushed therein, with the steering shaft being guided through both tubes.
Additional features and details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of six exemplary embodiments, taken in conjunction with the drawings.